


Eager Beaver.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's too romantic. Too obvious.” Severus fretted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager Beaver.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teryarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teryarel/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend Teryarel, since today is her birthday, and I'm hoping that this little drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, Teryarel! May your day, and year, be merry. :D

**Title:** **Eager Beaver.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **10** **:** **The Snarry Rainbow: Red / 511:The Snarry Rainbow: Orange.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “It's too romantic. Too obvious.” Severus fretted.

**  
Eager Beaver.**

“It's too romantic. Too obvious.” Severus fretted, staring with growing panic at the gleaming silverware, the expensive red wine, and the tapers bathing his small, dreary kitchen in orange-tinged candlelight.

“There's nothing wrong with romance, dear boy.” Albus' portrait whispered quietly.

“There's plenty wrong with romance when I'm the one doing the romancing.”

“That's bollocks.” Harry growled from the doorway, startling Severus into whirling around to face him.

“Harry, I-I'm-Merlin!  I'm bloody nervous.”

“Don't be. I'm eager to be romanced.”

“Y-you're _eager?_ ” Severus stammered, blushing wildly.

“Yep. Eager. Delighted. Relieved...” Harry kissed him tenderly. “I've been yours for ages, Severus.”

 


End file.
